When Sunset Meets Sundies Week 1
by letthemgo
Summary: First week of the series "When Sunset Meets Sundies"


**When Sunset Meets Sundies Script, Episode 1:**

****Evan walked through the pale grass up to school and walked through the gates in the cool early morning. There was his friends at a distant table gathered looking upon his arrival. "Rough morning, uh bitch?" his friend Chris said patting him on the back.  
"Dude, like don't even speak to me,"  
Chris only laughed at Evan's protest and turned to the group, "So gentlemen, got your dates?" he asked in reference to the upcoming ball. Or as it's most commonly known, a school dance.  
Evan sighed along with his other friends, "Chris, you just got a girlfriend last week that doesn't mean you get to rub it in," his friend Sean scoffed.  
Chris only continued his conversation, "Well whatever, I'm enjoying the weather!"  
"It's beautiful," Lawrence, Sean's twin, said staring up at the sky examining the bits and pieces.  
Lawrence, Sean, Evan and Chris really enjoyed the wonders of the world around them, but then got distracted as Chris's girlfriend, Enny, sat at the table with her friend Cassie who was smiling at everyone. "Hi!" Cassie said brightly.  
"Cassie! Hello!" Evan said, starting to wake up in the day.  
All of a sudden as if that was a magnet, Josh showed up behind Evan's head, "What's up bitch," Evan said peering behind him.  
"I'm not your bitch that's what's up," Josh said taking a seat.

After two classes Chris walked out of class looking over to the quad where Evan, Sean & Lawrence, Enny and her friend Mary were standing. As Chris walked over he spoke up, "Hey faggots what's on today's agenda? Sucking dick?"  
The group laughed and Mary grabbed Evan's arm and walked him away from the group, "So have you asked her?" asked Mary.  
"No, I haven't, she doesn't like anyone it's useless," Evan protested.  
Evan had think of asking Cassie to ball, she was pretty so he thought "why not?", Mary backed him up, but he still hasn't asked.  
"Well you just say you guys can go as friends?"  
"Whatever,"  
"Evan you're a pussy,"  
Evan rolled his eyes and just changed the subject

Sean scribbled down shapes and dots during his math teacher's lecture. He had already gotten down what he needed to, and triangles seemed like the best use of his time. The bell went off and he gathered his belongings, this class wasn't the same after Evan switched out. He sulked through the hallway when he heard a familiar yell. It was Annie, Enny's sister, "Sean! What's up dude?" she was older then him and was with her older crowd and she only gave an excited 'hello'. Sean came down the stairs to see his brother and came over only to see Evan emerge from Physical Education as they gathered for lunch with Chris and Josh.

Evan left from the table to throw his trash, but then he started to walk towards where Mary was sitting with some other people. Lawrence followed him over, "What are you doing over here?" he asked.  
"I don't know," Evan pondered his mind, "needed some change in my life I guess."

* * *

Sean and Lawrence exited their mother's vehicle and walked into their school, "Do you think people look past us," Sean said facing Lawrence.  
Lawrence thought for a bit, "No, I, I don't think so,"  
Chris came in right after the two and came in between them, "Hey guys," he repeated over jokingly.  
Evan wasn't at the table, their eyes searched and saw him sitting next to some red-haired girls. Sean took a seat next to him, Evan then excused himself from them, taking Sean with him. "How's your morning?" Sean asked.  
"Talked to some emo chicks, had apple for breakfast," he looked up, "pretty good, and you?"

Josh walked out onto the campus after his second period and was greeted by Chris. They stood at a small hill laughing. Sean, Lawrence and Evan made there way over. Evan did a 180 and decided to walk toward Mary to say hi, "Hey Evan! Do you have something you have to tell Cassie?" Mary asked walking away from blocking his view of her.  
Cassie smiled at Evan, he looked at her face and thought for a moment, "I think we...have some cool facebook conversations," said Evan avoiding his purpose.  
Cassie smiled and happily agreed, Mary sighed, "I think you and Evan should go to ball!" she said looking at Cassie.  
Cassie held a long "uhm" and just said, "Evan's nice! I don't know, I don't wanna start a dating reputation just yet," she said trying to lay it nicely.  
"Yah, that sounds good, right Mary?" Evan said looking at Mary.

* * *

Sean rummaged through his bag until he came out with a mechanical pencil. The day was Wednesday, he was ready to go home, too bad it was only first period. The geometery lesson was written on the board and he began his notes. Today he couldn't focus, he thought about what he said yesterday, if it was true. Did he not stand out as much as Evan or Chris? He kept his thoughts to himself and continued his scribblings

It was after school and Evan was walking out of school when he saw Enny, "Hey! Enny, do you wanna go get a burrito?"  
"Lemme ask my mom, come with me to my locker," she replied.  
Evan followed her to her locker as she called her mother and grabbed her things. Evan picked up his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Sean, that read, 'are you around?' In a matter of seconds his phone vibrated, 'no i'm at home now'. Evan sighed only to see Enny's smile, "Alright! I can go! Come on!"

* * *

Friday. Evan grabbed his bag and almost ran out of his final period class just as the bell rang. He finally caught up with Cassie and Enny, "Hey guys, still on for the party tonight?" he asked excited.  
"You know it!" Cassie said with a smile.

Around 7PM Evan and Chris knocked at Cassie's door. Her smiling face greeted them and their faces lit up too. Evan walked into the flashing lights and sounds music and loud teenagers. Evan hadn't been to a party in years.

Around 7AM everyone was drunk on the couch.

End of Week 1.


End file.
